


Sam Helps (for once)

by trenchcoatboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchcoatboy/pseuds/trenchcoatboy
Summary: Never posted sequel to Like Westley and Buttercup :)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Sam Helps (for once)

"Hey, Dad."

Dean turns around so fast he almost falls.

"What?!"

Jack gets that confused look that makes his resemblance to Cas so strong it's hard to believe he's not actually his kid.

"I said 'Hey.'"

Dean shakes his head.

"Not that. What did you call me?"

"Dad. Why?"

He's doing the head tilt thing now.

"I thought Cas was your dad."

"He is."

"Right. Is that what you call of us now?"

The confused face is back.

"No. Just you and Castiel. Sam is more like an uncle, or a friend."

"You got a problem with Sam?"

"...no. He's family. All of you are."

"But not like me and Cas."

"You and Castiel are... different. Like..."

He trails off, apparently trying to remember something. His face splits into a grin after a few seconds.

"Like Westley and Buttercup."

Dean just stares, clears his throat, and leaves the way he came. In a few seconds he's made it to Sam's room. He wastes no time banging on the door and is soon greeted with a grumpy looking brother who looks like he's done with Dean's shit before he's even started talking. Not that Dean cares. He has questions that need answering.

"You mind telling me why the kid thinks Cas is a friggin' princess?"

The grumpiness gets replaced by confusion but because it's Sam, he's still grumpy around the edges.

"What?"

Dean relays his conversation with Jack and isn't sure if he feels triumphant or just grouchier when Sam starts grinning.

"I knew it. What did you tell him?"

"The truth, Dean. Nothing but the truth."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He gets the mother of all exasperated looks in response before Sam starts talking.

"Why don't you go ask Cas? Or, better yet, just kiss him already. But let me get Jack out of the bunker first. He doesn't need to be there for that."

He finishes speaking with a grimace. Dean sputters.

"I'm not gay, Sammy!"

"I know, Dean. You're bi. Congratulations. Now go find Cas."

Dean stands there, blinking repeatedly. This is too much for him. Sam seems to notice that he's shorting out and rolls his eyes.

"Come on, Dean. I saw you two the other night. And you've been circling each other ever since you met. Why not just tell each other what you both already know?"

Dean thinks back to the other night, thinks of Cas combing through his hair as he fell asleep, then further back to a dying Cas saying "I love you" as he looked at Dean. And then 100 memories are falling into place and...dammit Sam is absolutely right.


End file.
